


relax

by djhquiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhquiff/pseuds/djhquiff
Summary: Dan and Phil help each other relax
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	relax

*

He’s naked. 

So is Dan. 

It’s both intimate and close. 

The sound of Troye Sivan is playing softly in the background. 

Dan’s on his knees above Phil currently tangling his fingers in Phils long hair. Not being able to get a haircut was annoying but when it came to things like this, Dan was glad Phil couldn’t cut his hair.

Phil’s sucking a mark right above Dans collarbone and squeezing his ass with both hands. 

It feels so nice having Phil touch him.

Intimate is all Dan can think of. 

*

They had both done a fair amount of work in the last few hours, trying to get everything sorted as best they could. Phil coming up with ideas for new videos and also trying to write this book and was just not coming together. He had the ideas and plans but he just needed to put them all together to write a book. 

Dan was also trying to finish his book and work on his projects that had been in the works for over a year now. 

It was both time consuming and a bit stressful. 

Phil was the one to approach Dan. 

He was sat at his desk scribbling ideas down and jotting notes all over the page. He looked stressed, his curls was falling over his eyes and the tiredness behind his eyes was real. 

Phil made it his mission to get Dan relaxed. 

*

It’s how they ended up here, in their bedroom. 

As soon as they got there Phil was pulled in by Dans arms and enveloped in a sort of hug where he could peck Dans neck and make his way up to his lips. 

It was a soft kiss.

Phil sucked lightly on Dans bottom lip and pulled it between his teeth. 

They both smiled into this kiss. 

This was something they both needed, to relax and be with each other. 

Dan was the one to break a part from Phil. 

“Come on, lets go to bed” 

*

“Phil” Dan moaned. 

He moved one of his hands down to Phils neck and rubs his fingertips at the nape of Phils hair. 

Phils skin is soft and warm as he palms down his back.

He rests his hand in the centre of Phils back and scratches, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to almost soothe him. 

Phil had told him once it felt nice to have Dans hands on him whilst he’s busy working Dan up. 

“Mmm Dan” Phil moans against Dans neck, the vibrations causing Dan to move his hands to Phils shoulders for leverage and ends up rubbing his dick against Phil, making both of them moan. 

“Phil please” 

“what do you want?” asking whilst still moving his mouth against his neck. 

There is definitely some sort of mark there, Dan can feel it. He’ll inspect the damage later, probably when they both go for a shower to wash off their mess. 

He’s assuming this will end up with them having sex.

*

Dan is now currently on his back with Phil above him.  
His legs are wrapped around Phils waist squeezing tightly so every inch of their skin are touching. 

Skin on skin.

Their mouths pressed together.

Dans hands rubbing Phils back.

Phil mouth makes his way down Dans body and ends when he reaches his nipple. 

His hands are caressing Dans sides and moving under his body to hold Dans ass. He squeezes both cheeks causing Dan to lift up his hips to get Phil to move south. 

“Phil please, please just do something” he moans. 

“Where?” 

“Well where do you think?” 

He’s getting impatient now.

“Well if you’re gonna be sarky with me” Phil said lifting his head up and rested his chin above Dans belly button. 

Dan looked like a mess. A hot mess. His hair was all over the place, his neck covered in marks and he was sweating a little bit. 

But Phil still thought he looked beautiful. 

“Phil please just” he said moving his hips up connecting with Phils chin. 

He raised his eyebrow at him and a smirk formed on his face as Dan spoke. 

“You’ll have to be more specific” Phil told him. The smirk never moved from his face and he when he saw Dans face he could tell he was getting slightly annoyed by Phil. 

The longer Phil stared at him, Dan couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“What is wrong with you?”

“It’s fun to annoy you” 

“Yes but not when I want to have sex with you” 

“Oh is that what you wanted, you should have said” 

Dan cocked his head to the side and lifted himself onto his elbows to look down at Phil. His face said ‘i’m trying to be annoyed at you but you’re making it difficult’. 

Phil moved up so he was face fo face with Dan.

“I’m sorry” Phil said. 

For a good minute they were just staring at each other and the only noise that could be heard was the faint music playing. 

“I love you” Phil said moving his face so his mouth was directly above Dans. 

Dan smiled at him and rested back against the pillows, where he lifted his hands to rest around Phils head pulling him down to lie on top of him. 

“Mm yeah I suppose I love you too” Dan said with a fond eye roll. It earned him a smack against his chest. It was worth it. 

“Seriously though what do you want?” Phil asked. 

Dan knows Phil wants something too. 

After thinking of all the things they could do and how it could get really kinky if they both wanted it too. Now all he wants is to touch Phil and for Phil to touch him. 

“I just want your hand” Dan said.

Phil just smiled and kissed him. 

They carried on kissing getting completely lost in the feeling of each others mouths on one another. 

Phil rolled over so they were both on their sides to get more comfortable. 

Phils right hand slowly made its way down Dans body and finally reached where Dan wanted.  
Dan copied his actions and left one hand on Phils face. 

They both had their hands on each other and it felt nice to be touched whilst kissing. It was something they both loved out of all the sex they had. It was more familiar and bought Dan back to 2009 days where they were trying to stay quiet so Phils family couldn’t hear anything.

Phil ran his finger over the tip making Dan moan and bite Phils bottom lip. 

“Sorry” he said, realising it was probably a bit too hard. 

He was too lost in the kissing he wasn’t expecting that touch. 

Phil just brushed it off, working on getting Dan off. 

Dan stroked Phils length and bought his hand down to fondle his balls because he knows Phil loves that.

They were both moaning into their kiss, it started to become just breathing into each others mouths. 

Phils hand started stroking faster, earning some loud moans from Dans lips. 

He knew exactly how to touch him, however this meant Dan was too focused on Phils hand, he forgot he was also meant to be returning the favour. 

Phil didn’t mind though because his main focus was Dan and he could always just get himself off once Dan has finished. 

Dan was know moaning right against Phils mouth and pushing up to meet Phils movements. 

“Phil” Dan moaned. 

He worked his hand a bit faster and removed his hand from Dans face to press his finger to Dans rim. 

He lifted his face up to look at Dan and honestly he would never get tired of seeing him like this. 

His eyes were closed and his brows were knitted together trying to focus on the task at hand. His mouth was open letting out short breaths and moans. 

And his curls were something else. 

Hearing Dan moan like this knowing it was his hands making him feel good, honestly made him so content. 

*

Phils finger was pushing ever so slightly into his rim and his hand moving up and down his length, that was it for Dan. 

They had been doing this for a while now wanting to take his time with Dan but that soon ended when Dan told Phil in a rushed voice to hurry up. 

He kept thrusting and filling the entire room room with his moans as he climaxed. 

Phils hand slowed down and eventually moved off Dan. 

Dan was now breathing heavy against Phil trying to calm down. His eyes were still closed and his curls were an actual mess. 

Dan rested his forehead against Phils and pecked him on the lips. 

His hand was still resting on Phils dick and realised he stopped what he was doing. 

He started fo move his hand up and down Phils length, gripping a bit tighter earning a soft grunt from Phil. 

“Fuck Dan” he exhales making Dan go a bit faster. 

His hand goss all the way around Phils dick and the tight grip Dan has as well as his thumb moving across Phils slit is enough to send Phil over the edge. 

He comes over Dans hand and keeps thrusting to help him come down from his high. 

Phil continues to moan and his thrusts slow down as he finishes. 

*

They both just lay there holding each other. 

There was still cum spread between them because both of them were too lazy to get up and clean themselves off. 

“Come on we can have a shower”

“No Phil that means we’d have too move and I really do not want to do that” 

Dan buries his face into Phils neck and just moans.

“Come on. We can have round two in the shower” Phil said. 

Dan could almost hear the smirk in his voice. 

He lifted his head up to look at Phil. He was certainly smirking trying to convince Dan into having shower sex. 

“Ugh fine” Dan groaned. 

“Wow I love your enthusiasm Dan, that definitely sounds like someone who wants to have sex” Phil laughed. 

“For the record, I would happily be more enthusiastic if we didn’t have too move from the bed”

Phil just gave him the look.

He laughed again and pecked Dan on the lips. 

“Come on you turnip” 

Dan was dragged by Phil towards the bathroom and if Dan ended up on his knees because ‘he didn’t want to stand up’ that was certainly fine by Phil. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr - djhquiff


End file.
